


Teen Avenger!

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Child Abuse, Choose Your Own Character, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marvel Universe, Orphanage, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: So I was bored and wanted to write an avengers fanfiction and this is the first thing that popped into my mind, so I hope you enjoy I'm going to be using one of my Ocs but you can change the name if you want.Also I just started watching Marvel movies so I'm a bit behind with the time line and what's happened but I have seen most of them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Name: Parker (stark)**

**Age: 12**

**Gender : Female**

**Sexuality: Gay AF🏳️‍🌈(lesbian)**

**Height : 5'5**

**Appearance : (dyed) light green hair,short boy style hair, chocolate brown eyes, wears (ALOT) of band-tees, ripped Jeans (usually black or light blue), owns a lot of button up shirts, hoddies, Doc Martins,**

**Likes: listening to music, building stuff,reading, the Avengers, Rock music,**

**Dislikes:the Orphanage where she is forced to live, bad guys, aliens(bad aliens), bullies,**

**Personality : she is a genius like Tony and Bruce, quiet, mysterious, serious, angry(ALOT), sly, clever, can be friendly sometimes, swears alot, She skipped a few years because of how smart she is she goes to Midtown High School and is a freshman grade 9(year 10 for UK)**

**Back story : her parents never cared for her she was an accidental pregnancy and was put into the Orphanage when she was a few months old.**

**She has been adopted 7 times in the last seven years but runs away everytime. She has had a rough childhood with all the adoptions some of her adopters abused her and some just hated her.**

**Favorite hero: Ironman,but Black widow is her favourite, so is hawkeye, she also loves Bruce banner because he is so smart,she loves basically all the avengers.**

**Parker is a hero that knowone knows much about but people talk about her, since she is so smart she makes her own weapons and hero outfit.**

**She gets her ideas form Hawkeye and Black Widow, she made a staff that works as something like black Widows, widow bites and she uses a bow and arrow that she specially made her self.**

**<https://images.app.goo.gl/YmL6F6K1Fvc8TdHL6> **

**Her outfit with her staff clipped to her hip but it becomes longer when she touches in on the ground.**

**Hero name : Artemis**

**She wears like a ninja mask to hide her face when fighting instead of a jacket she wear a back cape with a hood (like damian waynes robin outfit from DC)**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ Anyway that is parker for you,this is the longest info page I have ever written but I am happy with it I hope you are two.**

**Word count : 364**

**(holy shit 364 words awesome!)**


	2. 1# The Last Adoption!

**Hi welcome to chapter one, I've always wanted to write one of these and I took literally so long writing about my Oc so I hope you like this fanfic**

**Warning : child abuse/mentions of torture.**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**Parker pov**

***Dream***

**(she is 11 at the minute last Adoption)**

***thump***

***thump***

***thump***

**MY heart was beating my blood was racing though all my brain blood was pumping though my legs making me able to run faster, I could fell my hand become all sweating as I kept my grip on my bag.**

**i couldn't breath I had been running for awhile I'm pretty fast for once I was actually scared,terrified the list could go on.**

**I could hear him coming he's getting closer, I could feel an anxiety attack coming on as I gripped my broken and severely bruised arm closer to my thin scarred body.**

**I looked behind me for a breath minute, he was gaining, his fat ugly face a horrible purple colour his hands were gripped so hard that they turned a pale white color.**

**"you little freak get back hear now!!" roared my 'father' when he was really the bastard who adopted me only to get drunk every bloody day and abuse me.**

**I was almost at the Orphanage, I ran pass numerous people all looking shocked manly looking at my face that what I guess is covered in horrible purple bruises.**

**I just kept running,as I did I survived and managed to get to the Orphanage, I opened the door and ran straight to Orlando's office.**

**He was the one who helped us get adopted he always liked me most because of how smart I am even at this age.**

**I am now sobbing begging to God that Orlando is in his office, my sobbs I loud but I'm starting to lose my voice.**

**My arm is beginning to ache as I kept bagging I couldn't stop he must be in please**

**Please!**

**"ORLANDO!!!"**

**I was then looking into the chocolate brown eyes of Orlando, his eyes looked me over starring at my arms which hung limply at my side.**

***SLAM***

**I jumped nearly a meter high as I heard the front door slam open of its hinges, I was still sobbing my eyes begging Orlando to save me.**

**He seemed to realise what was happening and immediately grabbed me and was on the phone to the police in seconds.**

**We had to hide out in his office until the police got there, he curled his body around me protecting me from the bastard outside.**

***end of dream***

**"Ahhhhhhh" I scream loudly sitting up, immediately Orlando comes running through my door with a baseball bat in hand.**

**He looked around my room looking for any danger, his eyes then looked onto my crying eyes,he the leaned down and put the bat on the floor.**

**He then causously walked quietly over to me, his eyes held sadness he then sat next to me on my bed and reached for my hand Which I hadn't realised was shaking madly, his enclosed my small hand in his big one,he began whispering words into my ear.**

**"shhhh your OK parker"**

**"your OK"**

**"he cnat hurt you every again"**

**"none of them"**

**He continued for awhile beffore he brought my body towards him chest I then wrapped my arms painfully tight around his neck and shoulders.**

**But Orlando didn't care he never did he only every showed me love only to me he was like my older brother, he was my shield, my rock to cry and breakdown on.**

**We hugged for what seemed like hours was only a few minutes, we broke away he held me arm length away from him.**

**He reached up to my eyes and gently with a scarred hand and brushed the tears away but they just kept coming.**

**This one was a bad one I haven't had one of these in a while, I hate getting adopted.**

**I've been adopted 7 times in the last 7 years, I'm now 12 and knowone has tried to adopt me since.**

**each of them all ended up with me either in the hospital, or me in the hospital on the brink of death.**

**Either way Im fine with not getting adopted until I can live on my own. Anyway after I had calmed down somewhat, I was able to answer his questions.**

**"parker was it that one again?" he asked gently, I flinched as I remembered it, it was horrible.**

**"y-yes O-Orlando" I said quietly stumbleling over my words, Orlando then nodded and ran his hand up and down my back.**

**"can you try and sleep again park its only 3 am" asked Orlando again, 3am oh no I'm so sorry orlando.**

**I shakely nodded my head, Orlando then picked me up as if I was a feather, well to him I guess I am.**

**He then put me under the covers bringing them up to the chin he then got in, I shifted backwards so he could get in.**

**As we settled I tried to go to sleep but it just didn't come I couldn't sleep because I fear I would dream of him again.**

**Instead of sleeping I just gazed sleeply up at the ceiling,that dream was of the last Adoption.**

**It was worse than all the others put together, he didn't jsut abusr me he fucking**

**T** **ORTURED ME!**

**he had a room in his basement which looked more like a prison cell with all the lighted tourches which were on the walls,then the basement of a nice cottage house.**

**I never got food or water, he whipped me branded me stabbed me - I - I can't go on sorry.**

**I cnat wait for tomorrow school yay, I'm starting at Midtown High school, yes I know Im a few years to young for high school but apparently I'm just as smart as Tony stark and Bruce banner.**

**I've even built my own AI called lupa, I made her when I was about 10 she had full run of the Orphanage.**

**She is on my phone and Orlandos phone, and yes he knows about me being a hero.**

**He is happy that I found something thay helps with everything that's happened to me to far in life. With my Brian filled with different thoughts I manged to eventually sleep.**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ The end Hi I hoped you have liked chapter 1 I actually liked writing this I will start writing chapter two if people (you readers) start liking this fanfiction.**

**Anyway stay tuned for more updates!**

**Bye!**

**Word count : 1107**


	3. Chapter 2 School & I Totally Didn't Run Into Tony Stark!

**Hi welcome to chapter 2!**

**Start of recap...**

**She is on my phone and Orlandos phone, and yes he knows about me being a hero.**

**He is happy that I found something thay helps with everything that's happened to me to far in life.**

**With my Brain filled with different thoughts I manged to eventually sleep.**

**End of recap...**

**Parkers pov**

**I awoke the next morning to lupa calling my name, i could tell it was early form the birds singing outside my window.**

**I then groaned tiredly and rolled over and put my pillow over my head trying to block out lupas voice.**

**"parker please you have school today" she said**

**I sigh and sit up yawning running my still tired eyes, "OK ok I'm up I'm up jeez lupa" I complain**

**"not my fault miss now get ready" she said**

**"OK ok don't rush me" I said, I then walked over to my draws and picked out an outfit, I put it on my bed and went to my bathroom to start my shower.**

**5 minutes later...**

**I got out of the shower and dried my hair, I then put my outfit on and looked in the mirror I had huge dark circles under rmy eyes from the sleepless nights ive had.**

**"OK let's get this over with" I muttered to myself as I leave my room and close the door.**

**I then make my way downstairs for breakfast I can smell the food orlando is cooking from the kitchen, I walk past and see him making load sof plates for the other kids here as well.**

**I walk in and begin to help him bring them to the dining room for us to eat, we then all start eating some of the kids need help so me and Orlando helped them.**

**It's now 8.30 am I have half an hour to get to my new school for 9.00 am, I then run upstairs to my room and brush my teeth in the bathroom before packing my bag super quickly.**

**I manged to do all that in 15 minutes, Ive decided to leave early not sure how long it will take to ge there if I walk.**

**I get to the front door Orlando is there with my lunch, I smile how sweet of him, he then puts my lunch in my bag and I'm ready to go to my new high school.**

**"already park" he asked softly I nodded and he brought me into a tight hug, I hugged him back equally as tight.**

**We stayed like that for a few minutes before letting go, Orlando then opens the door for me and I leave the building and walk to school.**

**As I do I pull out my head phones and begin to listen to 'Back in Black' by AC-DC (if you don't listen to AC-DC you are an uncultured swine), I walked at a even pace not to slow and not to fast.**

**I manged to avoid walking into as many people as possible but I did not see the person in front of me before tmwe hit each other hard.**

**I felt my body fly backwards at an alarming speed, Lupa tried to tell me how to stop but I was to focused on trying to not panic.**

**My headphones had also fallen of so AC-DC was blasting loudly in the streets, holy shit!!**

**Before I could hit the floor someone grabbed my wrist and gave me a hard tug so I bumped into a hard chest instead of the pavement.**

**I shook my head to get rid of the horrible headache I got and looked up to see who I bumped into it was tony stark.**

**"I-I uhh"**

**I was at a lost for words, I can't believe I actually bumped into the one and only tony stark A. K.A Ironman one of the avengers.**

**I then got my surroundings and made a run for it I need to get to school but I did manage to mutter a quiet thank you to Mr stark before sprinting off to school.**

**Tony pov...**

**I was on a phone call with pepper before someone walked into to me hitting their head hard on my Arc reactor.**

**It was a child, she had her head down and didn't see me coming I guess, shit! I yelled she started falling to the pavement but I managed to grab her before she got hurt.**

**She shook her head a few times before sprinting of after trying to speak she said a quiet Thank you as she did.**

**Something then reflected from the floor, it was one of Natashas widow bites but different, it was far more advanced than natasha's.**

**I then picked it up it must of fallen out of that kids bag, I thought to myself before walking back to avengers tower thinking of how to find that kid again.**

**Parker pov...**

**I'm such an idiot, I ran straight into tony fucking stark, I groan and slap my head in annoyance, good thing is I can see my school a few minutes away.**

**Thanks to that small delay I have 10 minutes to get my timetable and get to my first class, I sprint hoping to get their on time.**

**It wil ltake 5 for me to get there and five hopefully to get my things and go to my first class.**

**Let's do it!**

**5 minutes**

**4 minutes**

**I run faster...**

**3 minutes**

**2 minutes**

**I cross the road**

**1 minute**

**60**

**59**

**Almost... There!**

**58**

**57**

**56**

**55**

**54.**

**53**

**52.**

**51.**

**50**

**¦**

**¦**

**¦**

**¦**

**¦**

**¦**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**'i made it!! "I screamed proud I made it, now to find the office I looked around for some sort of sign but couldn't find any, I slouch in defeat against a wall.**

**I sink to my knees and begin to think of a way to find it, knowone is walking around so I can't ask for help even if I don't want to.**

**Soon enough my prayers are answered, a boy older than me about 14/15 walks out of a classroom and spots me, by the wall.**

**The first bell had already gone I'm late.**

**Thw boy then began to walk towards me, he had brown fluffy hair, brown eyes a d was wearing a t-shirt with a science pun on.**

**He smile awkwardly as he walked over, I then stood up from were I was kneeling.**

**"Hi" he said nervously**

**"H-hello"i said quietly**

**" are you new here"he asked**

**I nodded "yep first day " I muttered, "you need your timetable let me take you to the office" he said, I smiled a little at him grateful he was there.**

**We begin walking in silence, before the boy breaks it**

**"I'm Peter, Peter parker" he said**

**"I'm Parker I don't have last name, nice to meet you Peter" I mumbled again**

**He smiled "nice to meet you too parker" he said we continued walking to the office together.**

**The end**

**I have finally finished chapter 2 I, hope yoy have liked it!**

**Bye!**

**Word count : 1202**


	4. Chapter 3:  A school trip and meeting MJ and Ned

Hi its been months since I last updated so sorry but hears chapter 3

Also peter is already Spiderman 

Start of recap...

He smile awkwardly as he walked over, I then stood up from were I was kneeling. 

"Hi" he said nervously

"H-hello"i said quietly 

" are you new here"he asked 

I nodded "yep first day " I muttered, "you need your timetable let me take you to the office" he said, I smiled a little at him grateful he was there. 

We begin walking in silence, before the boy breaks it 

"I'm Peter, Peter parker" he said 

"I'm Parker I don't have last name, nice to meet you Peter" I mumbled again

He smiled "nice to meet you too parker" he said we continued walking to the office together.

End of recap...

Parker pov...

Me and Peter finally got my timetable and found out I had the same classes as him. 

We walked to Advanced science together we were late but had a good reason as we walked in the Teacher had just started talking about a trip somewhere. 

"also everyone we had a new student with us, this is Parker she has skipped a few grades because of her intelligence so be nice" said the Teacher. 

I looked at peter who smiled at me, I stood up and looked a the desk not looking anyone in the eyes. 

"H-Hello I'm Parker, it's nice to be here" I almost Whispered before quickly sitting back down in my seat. 

I played with my pencil as the teacher talked I half listened to him but he did say something about a Science trip somewhere. 

"for our first class trip of the year it is a special one we will be going to Avengers Tower" he said. 

Everyone cheered getting excited peter was smiling along with two people who I guess are his friends 

A girl and a boy, the girl had long curly brown hair and a Filapino boy. All three of them were laughing and having fun. 

"it's in three weeks so make sure you get your permission sheet signed before then" he said

About an hour later classes finally finished it was time for Break, peter invited me to sit with him and his friends so I accepted. 

We sat at an round outside table, it was just us four now knowone else joined us thank god. 

"Parker these are my friends Michelle "MJ" Jones-" MJ looked up from her sketch pad and smiled "Hi" 

"-and this is Edward "Ned" Leeds "soad peter Ned smiled at me from across the table. 

" nice to meet you both " I said smiling back 

" you know whats weird" asked Ned, we shook our heads "Peters last name is Parker and Parkers first name is parker" he said laughing 

Soon we all burst out in laughter I laughed as well I haven't had a good laugh in years I've never had friends. 

"how about we call you Park, Instead of Parker" asked MJ, I nodded "Sure" I smile. 

For the rest of break I got to know more about My three new friends and they got to know things about me like how I'm an Orphan and live in a Orphanage. 

"same I'm an Orphan but I have my Aunt May" said Peter, we have something else eon common we both don't have parents. 

I also learnt that he has a Stark internship with Tony Stark like what the hell thats amazing isn't it. 

I also learnt that MJ likes to read and Draw so we got along amazingly as I Draw alot as well. 

With Ned we bonded with liking Sci - fi movies and building legos as I had loads back at the Orphanage. 

Soon Break was over way to soon for my tastes but I had fun I haven't had fun for years so it was nice to le tmy guard down around friends. 

Orlando will be happy that I have made friends already.

I have P.E next but I'm with MJ so thank god, we walk together to the changing rooms with the other girls. 

When we get there I meet another friend of Peters, shes called Gwen Stacy. I learn that her peter, MJ and Ned are all on the Decathlon Team. 

So that's pretty cool, once we got undressed for P. E I make sure to change In the bathroom so the others don't see my scars from my last 'family'. 

It horrible and I don't need them to see and start asking me questions about them and my past knowone needs to know it. 

For P. E it wasn't to hard we played Hand ball I love ball games I'm not Athletic but hand ball doesn't require to much running so I'm good. 

We play as teams I manage to get on a team with Gwen and MJ so I had people I know with me. 

It wasn't as bad as o thought It would be my team also won as well, so yeah it trrned out a good day. 

Time skip... 

Time to go home finally, school is over! 

"Bye Park see you tomorrow!" yelled Ned as he walked towards his parents car I waved back. 

MJ walked a different way so I couldn't walk with her but me and Peter went the same way so we walked home. 

On the way I showed him my AI lupa, he was amazed by her. 

" that's so cool nice to meet you Lupa" he said to her Lupa responded to him 

"Nice to meet Misses first friend sir I am Lupa" she said from my phone me and Peter giggled and bit. 

We soon went different ways I waves goodbye and left for the Orphanage it didn't take long to get there once I did Orlando was waiting for me in the living room. 

"I'm home" I say, he looks up from his book he was reading "Park your home how was it" he said

"it was surprising good and I made three new friends as well" he smiles at me happy that I finally have friends.

I told him and the other kids at the Orphanage about my day and how I accidentally walked into Tony Stark. 

After dinner I walked upstairs and went to my 'Lab' when really it was the Attic of the Orphanage. 

I opened my school bag and searched threw it I swore I had one of my weapons in this, it was a widow bite that I had made and modified but it was different to Black widows. 

I then remembered 

"Oh shit!" 

It must of fallen out of my bag when I ran into Tony Stark this morning Damn it took me weeks to make it as well. 

The end 

Finally I have finished I hope you like this chapter 

Bye

Word count : 1150


End file.
